


Call My Name

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient China, F/M, Gender Roles, I don't like tagging sex acts, Master/Servant, Power Imbalance, Semi-Canon Compliant, discussion of consent, master and servant relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Luo Yi was summoned to Yu Zhong's chambers in the middle of the night. It only meant one thing.
Relationships: Luo Yi/Yu Zhong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

When Luo Yi was summoned in her master’s chambers she wasn’t surprised. She had seen the way he had gazed at her, the way his eyes shifted and watched her steps, the way his lips curved upwards in a smirk whenever they spoke alone. Her master’s tone had always been gentle with her, as opposed to his deep, authoritative voice when commanding the rest of the clan. 

Nine years she had known Yu Zhong. She watched him mature from someone doubtful and angry to someone self-assured and unyielding. Their trust had grown over the decade of exploring the world together and fighting their foes. Throughout the years, never once did he ask her to join him in bed and Luo Yi concluded maybe she wasn’t what he wanted from a woman. Or perhaps he wasn’t into women at all. 

But he changed. He had called her in his chambers so late in the hour after a long time of lustful gazes. It only meant one thing to Luo Yi and thus she must look presentable. She looked at the mirror and fixed a few stray hairs on her forehead. Her clothes were soft and easy to take off for her master’s convenience. She washed and bathed in a tub with sweet-smelling flowers and dabbed a few drops of perfume on her shoulders. 

She thought that perhaps, Yu Zhong had fully embraced his power over her. No more hesitation to take what he wanted from his servant. For Luo Yi, it was a good sign and proof of his growing confidence. 

When Luo Yi exited her room, there was the scuttle of the servant girls. They quickly hid inside the other rooms, not knowing that their presence was known. Whispering. Gossiping. If her ears were not mistaken, they were also giggling behind the walls. Such childish acts to talk about their master’s private affairs. But there was no reason to waste her energy in indignation - an hour had passed since the summon and Luo Yi was sure that the entire mansion complex had already been informed. In the morning, half of Dongyu would have already learned that the Black Dragon slept with his mage. 

“My master, I am here as you requested,” Luo Yi spoke softly when she reached the closed chamber. 

“Come in, Luo Yi.” The man inside replied.

She slid the door and bowed as soon as she entered the chambers. His room was too plain for a ruler, just consisting of a table for tea, a desk for his study, and a simple white futon at the farthest corner behind a divider. But he preferred it that way. He disliked the texture of fur and luxurious silk sheets. Every piece of furniture in his room was made from wood or bamboo, not even a single piece of gold or silver adorned his amenities. He even forbade servants to clean his room, wishing to do the task himself. It was a huge scandal when Yu Zhong was once spotted washing his own clothes by the river - and it was also the last time, as he realized how much panic it caused among the servants. 

Yu Zhong was still reading some scrolls when she walked in. “Sit, I will join you soon,” he said. 

Luo Yi sat on a cushion he seemed to have prepared for her. On the table was a teapot spewing steam, recently delivered. She wondered if it was birth control, although it would be wiser for him to not resort to such things. If her womb was still capable even at her age, she would be honored to bear him children. 

Or maybe it was just plain tea? “Should I pour you tea, my master?”

“No.” He stood up and walked towards her, a gentle smile on his face. As expected, he was lightly dressed. “Let me do that this time.” He took the pot in his hands and poured the content on two cups, a gesture that made Luo Yi feel uncomfortable. She was supposed to serve him. She lightly touched the ceramic with her fingers. Too hot. They wouldn’t finish drinking in a short time. He wished to talk to her. 

Luo Yi gently brought the cup to her lips, slipping it underneath her silk face covering. The tea was good, freshly brewed, and the perfect temperature. Her master seems pleased with it too. After all the hard work he had done there was hardly any time for him to rest. The servants had prepared a full course dinner for him to enjoy when he returned, but the rains had delayed his arrival late evening. 

“I apologize for calling you in this hour Luo Yi, but I am weary and yearn for your company.” He said across the table. He sounded tired. 

“I am well-rested my lord, worry not. I am yours for the evening.” Until morning, every day of her life, and until her very last breath. 

“I see. How are you Luo Yi? Are things going well?”

Surely her master wanted to know what had happened in his absence. Days had passed since they last talked, while the past weeks they had been distanced by their responsibilities. Ever since the Black Dragon’s memories had returned, the Cadia Riverlands was again split to the supporters of the Great Dragon and those who believed that Black Dragon would prevail. Contrary to what the other side believed, the Black Dragon’s goal wasn’t to drench the lands in bloodshed but to establish a new order. He will not hesitate to crush threats without mercy, and due to this, instead of being terrified, some tribes felt safer to ally with him. 

Dongyu grew and became a safe haven for many groups. As Yu Zhong promised, he destroyed the bandits that terrorized the region and slaughtered the beasts that ravaged the populace. Merchants were returning in their trade. Farmers were once again tilling the lands stolen from them. Children were once again playing in the fields. Luo Yi told everything to her master, heart swelling with pride. He listened without any hint of disinterest, never interrupting her. “The people had never been filled with hope. It’s a great beginning for all of us,” she said, ending her report. 

Yu Zhong nodded and seemed to be pleased. In turn, he told her about the campaign in the south. Three more villages had joined their nation, securing them additional land and a source of ore for their weapons. While Yu Zhong was most powerful in the battlefield, he was also gifted with a brilliant mind and foresight. The economy of Dongyu mattered to him, even the health of his citizens and the education of children. 

Most important of all, her opinions mattered to him. She lost track of time as they moved from one topic to another. Yu Zhong poured the last contents of the teapot into his cup. “You are my most trusted ally Luo Yi. This is why I ask you: do you think I made the right decision? Please speak your mind and do not hesitate to criticize me.”

She has always told Yu Zhong to be true to himself. It would be hypocritical to dwell on lies just to garner praise from the master. It meant a lot to her that he valued her honesty. There were some decisions she disapproved of. The punishment handed on their enemies seemed too light for her own liking, and some of the allegiances he entered seemed to be untrustworthy - but overall, he had been wise and strong. Loved and feared. Hated and respected. Admired and misunderstood. She expressed all of that to Yu Zhong and even when he voiced his own objections to her assessment, he was never offended. “I believe we are on the right track, but please take care, my lord. Not everyone who calls you master wishes for your well-being. Let me search their hearts and determine where their true loyalty lies.” 

“I understand, your advice and support are priceless Luo Yi. There is no one else in the world I could rely on.” 

“Your servant takes delight in your success.”

“I see you are satisfied with my leadership and it puts me at ease.” He gazed at her fondly and she smiled back. Her smiles had always been true, never fabricated just to please the man before him. “Did you miss me when I was gone?” Yu Zhong cocked his head, a smirk appearing on his face. 

The question caught Luo Yi off guard and she looked away for a moment. Her face-covering seemed warmer for a reason. Yu Zhong was being playful and teasing and she wasn’t sure what kind of response he wanted. It was his time to relax and she was there for his pleasure. “Every moment I spent with you is an honor. I will not want to be in another’s presence than you, my master. ”  
  
She expected an acknowledgment of her devotion and loyalty but the man remained silent, observing her. The look in his eyes made her heart sink. Was that a hint of disappointment? Luo Yi tensed, wondering if her master was expecting something else. The question was personal and she answered with honesty. If Yu Zhong desired someone more versed in the art of seduction, he would never find such a woman from her. Perhaps this was a mistake. 

“I missed you, Luo Yi.” Yu Zhong broke the silence, but his voice was as tender as the glow of candles, warm like the flames, captivating her. “So many things had happened. The wheels of destiny have turned and will keep on going until Cadia Riverlands is brought to power and prosperity.” He sighed and turned his head away as if he was thinking of the next words carefully. “I do not wish for us to be distant to one another. I need you by my side.”

Luo Yi didn’t understand and her chest tightened. She leaned forward and bowed her head as a sign of submission. “I’m always here to support you, my master. I will never leave your side! If I had done things to make you doubt my loyalty, please forgive me. Let me prove myself to you again,” she pleaded. 

Yu Zhong shook his head. “You misunderstood. I never had anyone in my life I trust with all my heart until I met you. Remember when we first met?” He smiled, reminiscing. “I acted shamefully towards you when all this time you were just guiding me to my destiny. You risked yourself and devoted the last nine years teaching me, never giving up. How could I ever thank you?” He moved closer to her spot, bridging the gap and taking her hand. 

She still didn’t understand. His words were beautiful, sweet like honey that nourished her soul. But what did he mean by being distant? Now with his hand gently grasping hers, her heart began to race. She remained silent, waiting for Yu Zhong to convey the full meaning of his words. The man continued; “Now that I have regained my full power and authority as the Black Dragon, I do not wish that you forget Yu Zhong. While it was the name given by the one who imprisoned me and kept me away from the truth, I wish to keep it as a reminder that I am still a man, and it’s my desire that you see me as such.”

It was clearer now and Luo Yi’s words were locked in her throat. This was difficult. Too much. He wished for her not to call her master but to address him using his human name. Her chest felt like it was going to burst and her head was spinning. All her life she dreamed of serving the Black Dragon and had been determined to give him everything - her mind, her heart, and soul. Now that she had achieved her deepest desire, Yu Zhong was asking for more, something more intimate. “I-I will do what pleases you…” She stopped herself from calling him master again, afraid to say the word that might frustrate him. 

Yu Zhong brought another hand atop of hers, so warm and gentle despite the calluses on his palm and sharp claws. “I understood this might be overwhelming for you. I do not wish for an answer tonight Luo Yi. Please sleep for now. Thank you and we will talk again about this when our minds are at ease.” He let go of her hand. 

The loss of Yu Zhong’s hand made things a little colder. She was lost whether to simply comply and leave his presence, or ask another question. There were so many different emotions filling her heart, and one of them was fear. Surely the man wanted something more for the night and she might have disinterested him with her lack of willingness, tiring him with politics. Luo Yi took a long time to speak again, thinking of her words carefully. “You do not wish anything else from me?”

“You seem upset.” Yu Zhong looked at her with brows furrowed. “Is there something wrong, Luo Yi?”

No, she wasn’t upset. The woman shook her head, her cheeks growing hot. “No, it’s just that… I wish to make sure that your needs have been met, that you do not find me… undesirable.”

“I only wished to talk...” Yu Zhong responded, frowning slightly then his eyes widened in realization. 

“Luo Yi looked down, silently chastising herself. She wanted to run out of the room that moment and scream into the moonlight. “I see, then I shall take my leave,” she said in such a hurry, almost stumbling in her speech, and it made Yu Zhong visibly concerned. 

“Please, do not be embarrassed. I understand what you’re offering me Luo Yi, and you made preparations for my sake. Therefore, I apologize. I called a woman like you in this hour without a clear reason. I know well enough that you can see how much I desire you.” He said in a voice barely above a whisper. His eyes locked on Luo Yi’s until his gaze wandered down her neck. He continued looking at her body, taking a long time when he focused on her chest, covered only by thin fabric. His eyes burned, reflecting the fire. Yu Zhong moved closer until they’re only a hand’s breadth away, and lifted his hand towards her face. His fingers found the small hook of her veil and removed the covering. “I have always loved your eyes... And you’re even more beautiful this close.” 

Luo Yi closed her eyes and cherished the soft strokes on her jaw, and Yu Zhong’s thumb lightly tracing her soft lips. “If you desire me, take me now,” she said, her breath hitching as Yu Zhong’s hands moved down on her shoulder and peeled off the robe, exposing her skin. She shuddered against his hot breath as he leaned down and placed kisses on the spot between her neck and her shoulder. His other hand found its way around her waist, tracing the curve from her hip up her spine, spreading warmth. Luo Yi’s body reacted, and she arched her back, craving for more touch. She gasped and ran her hand through Yu Zhong’s chest, feeling the muscles underneath. If only she could take off the robes to feel his skin directly. Heat began to pool from the core of her body and her pulse quickened as Yu Zhong’s lips continued tasting, consuming her.

Then he stopped. Yu Zhong took a deep breath and moved back, putting her robe back in place. He looked away as if he was ashamed. When he returned his gaze on her, he fixed the fabric of Luo Yi’s robes so there will be no creases. Such an unnecessary gesture. There was no longer desire in his eyes, only kindness. “Not this way. Not when you still call me master.” 

She reached out and touched him lightly on the arm just to reassure him- even if they’re both sitting down, his shoulders were still uncomfortably high for her to reach. Was she not encouraging him enough? He shouldn’t have second thoughts. “Please, don’t hold back for me.”

“No, we shall end this tonight. I want to have you Luo Yi, but only when you desire me. Not as your master, but as a man.” He took her hand again and spoke to her gently. “I shall leave again tomorrow and come back after three moons. When I return, I’d like to know your answer. Come here in my chambers at your own will. If you are not ready, I shall take no offense. If you do not desire me, then I shall respect your wish.”

Never had she heard such kind words for so many years. All this time she had feared to displease him, seeing herself as a tool to be used to his liking. Yu Zhong never considered her as such and he deserved a better answer than ramblings from a confused woman. "Thank you... When you return I will give my answer. I promise that I will be true to myself, as you are to yourself.” She bowed and took her leave.

Luo Yi left filled with warmth, remembering every word that Yu Zhong told her and smiling as she looked into the stars. There was no longer fear in her heart. She was a firm believer of destiny, that every person was subject to a higher power, an inescapable tide that one should always accept. But Yu Zhong gave her time. He reminded her that she had a choice, and she was grateful for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luo Yi came to accept that things will never be the same ever since the night Yu Zhong revealed his feelings. For three moons she would look into the stars and look for a sign. If it was fated for her to be the Black Dragon’s woman, then she would embrace the purpose of her life. 

But the stars told nothing. She walked past the corridors dazed as the servants hasted their preparations. Days ago, she promised an answer to Yu Zhong, but it felt like mere hours since then. She had prepared so many words to tell, sentences constructed in her head in case she was summoned again - merely excuses to prolong a direct answer. Yu Zhong did give her the choice to initiate, giving his word that he would not harbor any ill whatever her answer will be.

When one’s life had been dedicated to service, freedom seemed so difficult.

A messenger who arrived earlier informed the household of the master’s success against the western bandits. The best welcome, most sumptuous meal, and all the comforts that Dongyu had to offer must be put in place.

At the kitchen, Luo Yi gathered all the cooks for the routine; holding the ladle herself, she poured the soup into several cups, making the servers taste their own food. She stood there observing the row of cooks sipping the broth, their heads bowed down in submission and counted until three minutes. As far as her knowledge went, that was the time needed for a fatal poison to kill. No one dropped dead, nor was anyone pale or unhealthy. “Well done, you may serve this to the dining hall now.”

As someone who found the Black Dragon, Luo Yi was respected as a leader also the de-facto head of the household. She was called Prophet who announced the arrival of their destined leader. Great Advisor. Mage of Heaven and Earth. Eventually, she might become a concubine too. She enjoyed the luxury of her own room, choice of food and clothing, having power over all the servants and the guards of his palace. She knew each one by their name, where they were from, and their devotion to the master. No spy or assassin will slip through her fingers. 

That night when Yu Zhong summoned her in his chambers, was not only an interesting topic that made rounds in Dongyu, it was also a wake-up call to the female servants. Any time it may be their turn and it brought them great anxiety. Reality was not as rosy as their fantasies. Luo Yi gathered them all as she did with the cooks. Their constant whisperings about that night had bothered the elderly servants, who thought that their behavior was unacceptable and shameful. To spare them of being reprimanded by the older women, Luo Yi talked to them herself in a much gentler tone. “It would be wise not to talk about your master’s private affairs, even in closed rooms. You shall respect him every moment of your life, not only when being seen by others.”

The younger women looked at her with so much fear, unable to meet her gaze for more than a few seconds. Some hands were shaking. Luo Yi tried her best not to intimidate them further. Compassion was what they deserved. In her eyes, they’re only little girls. She was just like them many years ago - infatuated with the Black Dragon, eagerly awaiting his return as their savior. So when Yu Zhong did return, all these women volunteered to serve him, but only the most beautiful virgins were chosen.

Luo Yi was one of the people who selected them, welcomed them in the palace, counseled them. They possessed what she lacked, and Yu Zhong only deserved the best. She made these women’s families proud for generations to come, but she also condemned them to a life of servitude, caged inside the thick walls of the palace until they’re released by their master or death. Never be able to see the world as she did. Never be able to choose their husbands. Never allowed to fall in love. 

She had lived a life blessed more than they have, and it was as if she robbed them of other paths they may have undertaken. And still, Yu Zhong gave a woman like her a choice. How could she deserve his affections? How could she accept what he was offering?

In a trembling voice, the youngest one asked. “Was he gentle?”

If the servant girl asked the question a few days earlier, Luo Yi would have scolded her: would it matter? No matter the discomfort or pain, the master’s pleasure mattered more. He owned them and had the power to do whatever he wanted. But Yu Zhong was so unlike the lords that ruled Dongyu for generations, so unlike those who were cruel, corrupt, and without honor. Somehow, she lived all her life believing that men in power will all be similar to one another, that the Black Dragon was just more capable than all of them. Nine years Luo Yi had known Yu Zhong and she believed that once he regained his past memories as the Black Dragon, he would return to the fierce ruler that was spoken of in the legends. 

Maybe that was the reason she distanced herself. 

“Do not fear the master. He will not do anything to hurt any of you. I give you my word.” Luo Yi told them before sending them back to their duties. 

* * *

“Welcome back, master!” The senior servants greeted as Yu Zhong entered the gates, riding his horse and troops rallying behind him. The other servants repeated after their elders and fell prostrate on the ground. “Welcome back, master!”

Among them, Luo Yi stood and gave a courtly bow, but kept herself silent. Yu Zhong rode his horse slowly, eyes transfixed at her, a smile on his face. He did not ask her of anything, except to arrange another meeting with the other leaders and advisors. She stood there, unable to decide whether to slip in something personal while Yu Zhong laid out his instructions for the rest of the day. Not a single time did he press Luo Yi to meet alone, nor was there a sign of impatience on his part. 

She was ready to talk again but not to give him a direct answer. At least not yet. Like the stars in the heavens, one should see them in the clear night sky without the obstruction of clouds or the full moon to outshine them. That’s how the truth could be determined. 

And then came the perfect time when Yu Zhong decided to rest in the pools the next day. Luo Yi had trained her mind to be at ease for the meeting, and the tight feeling in her chest eventually faded as she prepared his tea. Her ginseng blend was his favorite and the other servants couldn’t replicate the flavor. Maybe Yu Zhong was only biased, but she did have years of experience brewing different concoctions beneficial to his health. She did provide him with medicinal herbs during their travels together. 

Luo Yi took a deep breath and walked towards the hot springs in the south of the palace. Yu Zhong was there and alone. They can talk, even just for a little time. There should not be delays anymore, now that war was coming, these may be the last peaceful moments they shared.

“I am here,” she called out from the sliding door. “I brought you tea.”

“Come inside,” Yu Zhong said. The scenario was just like a few nights ago. 

Yu Zhong was inside one of the little pools, his back turned away from her as he faced the view of the mountains. The sight evoked emotions from Luo Yi - there was something incredibly lonely about a man bathing alone in the hot springs. No father, uncles, brothers, or close friends to drink wine and share stories with. She walked towards him and placed the teapot and cups on the short table easily within his arm’s reach. He noticed two cups and raised an eyebrow. 

“Luo Yi, come over here.” Yu Zhong was leaned his head far back to smile at her. With wet hair clinging on the side of his face and his nape, he looked gentler even with the horns on his head - they’re simply parts of him that just looked normal after years. The hot water also made his skin flush. His face and his exposed shoulders were a little redder and Luo Yi thought it was gorgeous. She stood a full stride away from him, respecting his privacy but he beckoned her closer and closer, a smirk appearing on his lips and she was just above him with a full view of his naked body. He wanted her to look. “Do you enjoy the view?” He asked and then looked into the mountains, sipping his tea. 

She understood his play of words and crossed her arms together. Her eyes briefly wandered from his exposed shoulders to the murky water - it was clear enough to see the fine outline of his muscled body, but not enough to see the details underneath, particularly the spot between his legs. Yu Zhong looked up to her expectantly with a sly grin, waiting for a response. She narrowed her eyes and kept her face neutral as she raised her chin and gazed into the mountains. “The view is amazing, but the best part is hidden by a cloud.”

Yu Zhong snorted and almost spat his tea. “Well, that’s unfortunate, but if the lady wishes it, I could take her somewhere with a clear view,” he said in a deep, husky voice. 

She curved her lips in response, ending the banter. Even if her cheeks were hot, the autumn breeze from the mountains was chilly, entering the bathing room without any walls to shield her. But the place was perfect and a good opportunity to discuss. There were no ears and eyes where the master bathes - just the two of them. The pools were also innocent, not a place that would spark countless gossips, unlike the bedroom. “Would you like me to keep you company?”

“It would be my pleasure to spend time with you again Luo Yi, but I do not wish to see you uncomfortable in the cold. We will speak somewhere warmer, beside a fire if you like.”

How considerate. But she didn’t want more delays, nor did she want this man to spend his rest time alone without anyone to talk to. She had successfully stopped calling him master and surprised how easy it had been as time passed. He had offered her so much, gave her time and space to determine her true feelings and it was her turn to return the favor. “It’s indeed cold and I appreciate your concern for me, but I wish to talk now. I believe there’s a simple solution to this, do you agree?” 

Yu Zhong sighed and looked up wearily. “Give me a little more time to finish this drink and get dressed. Where do you want to talk?”

Luo Yi shook her head and smirked, using all her self control not to laugh else she would embarrass him. The moment she undid the knots of her robe, Yu Zhong’s eyes widened and the lump of his throat bobbed up and down. She loved that brief moment of disbelief in his face as she captivated him in a spell. The first thing that hit the floor was the heavy pelt from her shoulder, then her face covering and outer robes. Yu Zhong’s eyes followed the garments as they fell and looked up to her again seemingly with both awe and shock. She took the discarded clothes and folded them carefully one by one, prolonging the wait. All that was left was her inner robes, chest wrappings, and underwear. 

To her pleasant surprise, Yu Zhong looked away the moment she opened up her last layer. He kept his eyes forward and gazed back into the mountains, sipping his second cup of tea, a smile at the corner of his lips. Not one second did he turn back to leer, even when the woman that he desired was behind him and had nothing left on her body - all because she never truly gave him permission to look. 

Not when you still call me master. She remembered him say many moons ago. Impressive. 

Without her clothes, it was almost freezing, especially with the steam of the pools making her skin moist. She made a quick run to the shower room and poured bucket upon bucket to clean herself as quickly as possible due to the cold. The agony was worth it as she finally stepped into the hot waters of Yu Zhong’s pool 

“Ah, this feels so, so good,” Luo Yi said in a low, airy voice and moaned as she descended until she was submerged up to her neck. She could see that her manner of speaking seemed to have an effect on the man opposite of her, as the initial surprise was replaced by hunger and fire. Yet his eyes remained on hers, never looking down an inch lower than her face. The water was still quite clear down to her waist, and he could easily see everything if he wanted to.

Luo Yi had challenged the Black Dragon, and the man refused to surrender to her little game, earning his victory. A true and prideful warrior indeed. Yu Zhong reached up to the table to retrieve her tea while she tied her hair into a bun. “Just tell me if this pool is a little bit too crowded for the two of us, I’ll give you more space,” she teased. She leaned and rested her nape against the edge, back arched and stretched, chest puffed out. The place was built for men and the water was a little higher than what she was used to, but just the right depth for her to be able to sit down with her head still above water. 

“We can hear each other perfectly, and we can stay like this as long as you like.” Yu Zhong said, looking very pleased. They were only apart by a mere stride. 

“That depends on where this conversation goes,” Luo Yi took a sip of tea to calm her nerves. The flirting was over. There’s no assurance that it will go exactly on a path that Yu Zhong wanted, but she trusted that whatever the outcome will be, they will retain a cordial relationship. They can even enter a physical one without promises, although this seemed to be cruel. It’s her deepest desire to be by his side as he pursued his destiny, but if she would only break his heart, then it would be better for her to walk away, no matter how painful it will be. “I’ve thought about it a lot these past days and forgive me as I do not have a simple answer.”

“Speak whatever it is in your heart. It is my utmost wish to get to know you more.” He replied in a tone so warm and gentle. Sadness was also in his eyes. “We’ve held back for too long.”

“How long have you harbored feelings for me? Forgive me if I had been blind to it.”

“There is no need to apologize, especially that I’ve been blind myself.” Yu Zhong sighed and his eyes fell. All these years where they traveled together, both of them we too focused on their own goals. He was determined to discover the truth of the world, while Luo Yi worked tirelessly and patiently to restore his memories. “I really can’t say when or where it all began. I’ve always cared for you but I had doubted your intentions. You wanted your leader back and Yu Zhong to fade away.”

“Yes… that was true.” Luo Yi looked away in shame. She thought that Yu Zhong a lie that was brought about by the Great Dragon’s upbringing. Underneath Yu Zhong was the Black Dragon, his true persona that the world was waiting for, and the weaker, human one should perish. And she was wrong - the Black Dragon of the past belonged to an era of her childhood legends. She made up a fantasy in her head, a master superior and most powerful of all, her own fabrication to suit her ambitions. Yu Zhong was of this era and shouldn’t be shackled by the events of the past. “Please forgive me, as I had kept my heart cold, mistaking your affections as a weakness. Now that my eyes have been opened, I am ashamed that I did not return it sooner.”

“But you had always cared for me, Luo Yi.” He answered back, eyes dazed and lost in memories. “All the times you stood by my side even at my lowest, encouraged me, and risked your own life for my sake?”

“It’s all for the greater goal. I’m a very selfish woman,” she said bitterly. 

“Maybe, but you’re a complicated Luo Yi. There are so many facets of you and I embraced every one of them.” Yu Zhong narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. “You’ve always taught me to look deep within myself, to search for the truth. I looked into you, Luo Yi, and I saw a woman who is fiery and resilient, an unstoppable blaze that will scorch any path she chooses. But I also see someone who was wounded. This is why you build walls around yourself.” 

Luo Yi was silent, unable to deny the truth that was spoken. Her childhood years were filled with tears and terrible memories of ill-treatment due to her heritage. All her family and friends had their spirits broken and without hope of a brighter future. She endured all the ridicule, all the mockeries of her belief that the Black Dragon shall return. Even without support, she trained tirelessly to achieve her level of skill, traveled the lands to consolidate the lost members of their clan, rejecting suitors and resigning to a life of being unmarried and childless - and she regretted nothing. She had achieved everything she wanted. “Why this complicated woman? What do you see in her?”

“Even with all the wisdom, I gained from two lifetimes. I don’t believe I am capable of explaining love.” Yu Zhong said and Luo Yi’s couldn’t reply. The word echoed in her mind over and over as her heart throbbed against her chest. He continued; “I could ask you the same Luo Yi. If fall into battle tomorrow, would you spit on my corpse for failing you? Or would mourn for me?”

“Please, let us not speak of such things!” Luo Yi replied harshly, even if the question was fair and a possibility she may have to accept. 

“I apologize. I wouldn’t want you to ask the same question to me.” Yu Zhong took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Her voice faded into a whisper. “Please forgive my manner of speaking.”

“It’s alright Luo Yi, be true to your feelings.”

Silence followed and neither spoke for a long time, and both eyes fell downcast into the water. 

The conversation shouldn’t end like that. No more excuses. No more waiting after years of denial and holding back. Especially not when they’re in a middle of a war. Courage was what she needed, not against the foes they had to face, acceptance of her own feelings. Luo Yi smiled and looked up again to Yu Zhong, and the man noticed her revived spirit. “As if I’ll let you die like that, not when you haven’t taken me to bed yet. I have high expectations.”

Yu Zhong laughed, his deep voice rumbling in the silence of the surroundings. He looked so beautiful when he’s happy and carefree. When was the last time? How much more time do they have to enjoy moments like this? He rested his cheek on his hand propped by his elbow and gave her a loving look. Luo Yi looked away briefly, blushing. The heaviness in the air seemed to have been lifted. No need to be dramatic over everything and her answer was satisfying to him. 

“So that’s all you want from me, Luo Yi? A warm body?” He cocked his chin.

“If I’m going to be your concubine, then I might as well enjoy the perks.”

Yu Zhong blinked and leaned back, furrowing his brows. “Concubine? That doesn’t really fit you.” 

“So what? A lover?” Luo Yi leaned her head on the side of the pool lazily and fixed the stray hairs that fell onto the water. “But when you take a wife you can’t call me as such, it would be inappropriate.”

“You’re expecting me to marry other women and take concubines,” Yu Zhong grimaced and shook his head. “Why can’t Luo Yi be my wife? I don’t want anyone else.”

“Wife?” Luo Yi shuddered despite the hot water against her skin. He asked the question so casually that it may be a joke, but it wasn’t funny. Wives were supposed to be of noble birth to secure alliances, young enough to bear him as many children as he liked. “You’re asking me to become your wife?”

“Why not?” Yu Zhong frowned. “Am I not an ideal husband for you? Marry me, Luo Yi.” 

“Wait,” she said weakly, she slowly placed her empty teacup on the floor, her mouth gaping open in disbelief of the proposal. It was getting harder to breathe, especially with the thick air and the faint scent of sulfur. This was unexpected. 

“Do you need me to do a courtship dance? Slaughter a beast and bring back its head? Sacrifice a chicken to the gods so you will accept me as your groom?” He threw his hand in the air. 

Luo Yi bit her lip. Ancient courtship traditions lasted for years. While she would have loved to subject Yu Zhong into an arduous and torturous process to prove his masculinity and watch him do one frivolous task after another, in the time of war they were nothing but a waste of time. “You should know I’m not a virgin,” she said flatly, testing him. 

Yu Zhong shrugged. “So am I.” 

That’s the answer then to everything and Luo Yi let out a short laugh. If she protested her age, then he would reply he’s older than her. “I should give up in expecting you will ever follow traditions.”

“I’m not reborn into this world to keep things the same after a thousand years. And in this millennia, I was born just in the right time to meet you.” Yu Zhong smiled and slowly reached out to touch Luo Yi’s cheek with the tip of his finger. She leaned forward and readily accepted the touch, allowing the man to held her face as she caressed the back of his hand. He was so warm and comforting, and most of all, he made her feel safe. If this was what love felt like, then she was blessed to have this even once in her life. 

“Yu Zhong,” his eyes lit up as Luo Yi finally addressed him. “You shall go to the tomb of my father and mother. There you will bow down and ask for their blessings. When this is done, I will take you as my husband.”

Her words made Yu Zhong visibly happy. Her acceptance was a victory without a cost, a gift, and not a prize. “Thank you, Luo Yi. I will honor this and make you wait no longer.”

“Neither would I. I’ve made you wait long enough,” Luo Yi stood up until the water was just above her waist, keeping a lustful gaze and smirking at the man below her. Yu Zhong grinned and his eyes burned with adoration as she descended on him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing their chests together, their hearts beating wildly. She stopped just when their noses touched, feeling his warm breath. He shuddered against her. “You’ve held back all this time,” she whispered and planted a short, light kiss on his lips. “But now you’re mine.”

Yu Zhong smiled. His idle arms at the side of his body moved and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed onto each other. She closed her eyes as he seized her lips and tasted her slowly, deeply, savoring her, until his tongue flicked against hers. Luo Yi pulled back breathless, feeling the rumble of Yu Zhong’s laughter against her own chest. She threw her head back and laughed as well as Yu Zhong planted kisses on her neck, his beard tickling her. His hands didn’t wander further, only as far as holding her hip, mostly to help her balance. 

That was enough for now - a wordless agreement. Luo Yi let go and Yu Zhong assisted her as she slid down to the comfortable spot just beside him. His arms enveloped her as she rested her back against his body. “So what now? Yu Zhong asked after one light kiss on the back of her shoulder, seemingly content to cuddle. 

“I don’t want to think about anything right now,” Luo Yi hummed, letting her pulse subside. “Let’s just have this moment.” 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Call My Name** _   
**Final Chapter**

* * *

There was no grand ceremony when they married. It wasn’t necessary to Luo Yi as it has been the way of her family for generations. Quick to his promise, Yu Zhong asked her to go to the gravesite before sunrise, and there, he fulfilled her wish to pay respect to her father and mother. Flowers were laid, incense, and offerings were put in place. Luo Yi stood in a distance as Yu Zhong bowed and prayed in silence - his words were meant for the spirits and there was no need for her to hear them. She closed her eyes and thought of Yu Zhong’s parents, identity unknown, a father and mother she will never meet. She whispered to them a promise: the world could take away everything, but in the end, Yu Zhong would always have Luo Yi.

Under the twilight sky and beneath a lone cherry blossom tree, fiery red in the autumn, the two of them spoke their vows to honor each other as husband and wife. In years to come, maybe they could come back and remember this moment. When it was over, they stood together hands together, fingers locked, and facing the east. The sky was still sleeping, stars scattered and painted with lilac and blue. A little more and dawn would come - their time limit before they go back and resume their responsibilities. 

Luo Yi rested her head on Yu Zhong, her former master, now her husband and beloved, as the sun began to fill the sky with warm light. Beyond them were the great grasslands that extended far towards the dark sea. And beyond the waters were Cadia Riverlands, the home of her ancestors. 

“I promise I’ll take it back no matter what. I rebuild the home that we lost into something better. ” Yu Zhong said, placing his arms around Luo Yi and enveloping her in an embrace from behind. He trailed kisses from her hair to her cheek, and she smiled in response and touched his arm softly. “ I believe I can fight anything in this world because you taught me to believe in myself. With you by my side, I’m the strongest I can be.”

All her life Luo Yi dreamed of the day the Black Dragon would return to lead her people to victory, and in the last decade, she dedicated her soul to make this vision into a reality. She convinced herself that it was her destiny to do so, and if she was to die for her master, then so be it. Her life’s worth was her purpose, her duty to fulfill. Death meant nothing if she had given her life freely for a greater goal.

But things changed. There was a growing fear in her heart. Luo Yi took a deep breath and held firmly the arms around her. She pushed all thoughts of Yu Zhong falling in battle - it was impossible, he was too powerful than anyone else in the land. However, even if she promised that she will never leave his side, she was not invincible like him. If she dies, then his heart will be shattered to pieces. It was a terrifying possibility. Luo Yi bit her lip as her eyes began to water. 

“Is something wrong?” Yu Zhong asked, loosening his embrace and looking into his wife closely. 

Luo Yi shook her head and used her sleeve to wipe a tear falling from her eye. “Please don’t worry.” She forced herself to smile, making Yu Zhong look more concerned. Be true to oneself, she told herself again and reached out to touch the man’s face. “Whatever happens in the future…” She started then stopped. Over and over she had told him her loyalty and devotion. She would follow him to the ends of the earth, do everything in her power to make him succeed, even if it meant her death. It’s not what he wanted to hear anymore. It’s still too difficult to say. She let out a short, strangled laugh. Why wait? They might not have a future together. “I love you, Yu Zhong.” 

She didn’t let him respond and just pulled him into a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet and everything she wanted at that moment, melting the pain in her heart. Yu Zhong angled his face and reciprocated every movement of her mouth, moving his lips as his hands cradled the back of her head and gently brushed her hair. She aligned her smaller hand against his palm and intertwined their fingers together again. When she finally released him she just stared into his eyes and marveled at how beautiful he looked. 

“You make me the happiest man in the world,” Yu Zhong kissed the back of her palm and placed her hand on his beating chest. He leaned and rested his forehead against hers, and they stayed like that for a long time. If she could make a moment last forever, then this was perfect. 

* * *

Yu Zhong didn’t possess the freedoms of a commoner. Being a leader of a new nation, all his relationships, friendships, and more so, marriage, were political. Even if Luo Yi now considered him as her husband, they were not truly wed. Using her magic, they returned to the palace as soon as dawn broke, resuming their duties, appearing as master and servant.

Neither of them could wait any longer to be together. They agreed to discuss and plan once all their commitments for the day were fulfilled. It’s urgent to invite all the lords, ladies, generals, advisors, and their allies to a formal ceremony, and announce the news to the populace. It was considered offensive and the highest insult to conceal something of importance to loyal subjects, and many believed misfortune would fall on lords who did not respect the tradition. Through marriage, Luo Yi would become the Lady of Dongyu and the most powerful woman in their nation - a position that many noble families were fighting for.

Luo Yi didn’t see her husband again until after sunset. “I’m here, master.” She bowed as she entered the meeting hall and Yu Zhong just acknowledged her with a simple nod. Two spots around the table were empty - the place beside Yu Zhong had always been reserved for her, to the ire of the other men in the room. While she was respected as a geomancer, the generals looked down on her in matters of war. She enjoyed seeing their discomfort whenever she whispered into the Black Dragon’s ears, and she especially loved seeing them frown when she spoke her mind and questioned their ideas. She held her chin high as the others in the room did their best to hide their irritation. 

The most amusing thing of all to Luo Yi was the fact she crushed all the ambitions of the men inside that room. Each of them dreamed that their daughters would be chosen as the first wife, the most powerful woman in their nation, and mother to the Black Dragon’s heir- a position that Luo Yi just took that morning. Yu Zhong was clear there wouldn’t be a second, a third, or multiple wives, crushing the others' aspirations to get the crumbs left from her marriage. 

“The Lord of Guangzhou is late. We were expecting him since noon.” Yu Zhong frowned as the incense was extinguished. A servant hurriedly set up another stick to burn. An hour had passed since dinner and yet the final member of the council was nowhere in sight. 

“I believe he was caught in a storm,” Luo Yi spoke freely, needing no permission. 

“A storm? The heavens were as clear as crystal,” one of the generals responded, his face in disbelief.

“My lord, stars are not the only things I read in the sky,” Luo Yi replied curtly. As soon as she spoke, a loud boom of thunder sent vibrations inside the room. She smiled as the first trickle of rain hit the tiles of the palace roof. 

“Let me send my men to inquire about his whereabouts, my lord.” Lord Han shouted at the farther end of the table. The downpour became stronger and louder until it became difficult to speak to another without raising voices. 

“Very well,” Yu Zhong nodded. “For the meantime, we meditate. We cannot discuss further without his presence.” 

A few minutes of meditation were nothing new to Luo Yi. It was a discipline that a true geomancer should learn to improve one’s mind and the flow of chi. Following Yu Zhong’s example, the council remained in their seats, sat cross-legged, fixed their postures, and closed their eyes. 

  
But today was different for Luo Yi. The first minutes were bearable but after a long silence, she was unable to stop thinking about Yu Zhong. Earlier that day, whenever her thoughts wandered back to the wonderful morning she spent with him, she buried herself with work. But with nothing else to do but wait, Luo Yi’s mind was not only filled with lovely memories and words but also fantasies that began to consume her. She wanted his touch, his kisses, his scent, his body pressed against hers, his skin, and most of all, she wanted Yu Zhong inside her. 

Luo Yi forced her eyes open to wake up from her imagination and took a sharp intake of air, squeezing her legs together due to the tension building. Her lack of discipline was shameful. She turned her head to Yu Zhong out of curiosity, wanting to know if he’s truly meditating or just using this opportunity to take a nap. She found herself staring right into her husband’s eyes, burning with desire as he gazed at her. The man took a sip of wine and Luo Yi fixated on the way he licked his lips, his eyes still on hers. How long should she wait and endure this torture? This meeting could easily last until midnight if they decide to wait for the storm to subside. She took a deep breath and thought of things like embroidery, pottery, and candle making just to starve the lust that was consuming her mind. 

The door opened and broke the silence of the night, and Luo Yi was grateful for the interruption. All heads were turned to the messenger who came into the room soaked, shaking, and filthy with mud. He was just a scrawny teenager and reminded Luo Yi of a helpless duckling waddling in a puddle. “Forgive us Black Fierce Dragon! My master cannot attend the meeting. The Huai River has overflown and he was unable to pass. Please, forgive our offense!” The teenager bowed down in reverence. 

“Meeting postponed!” Yu Zhong quickly stood up, his voice booming inside the dining room. He called in the servants and ordered them to clean the table. “Prepare warm baths for our guests and the finest rooms,” he turned to the shuddering boy, “and give this brave young man a feast tonight and a place to rest.”

“My lord, if he wishes it, we can wait until midnight and even daybreak until our council is complete. Sleep is nothing to this important matter we should tend to.” One of the advisors appealed. 

“No, this is final. We will discuss it tomorrow. We recover our strengths and clear our minds with rest.” Yu Zhong told him calmly but he was looking annoyed and impatient, then he turned to his wife. “Luo Yi, let us speak in private,” he paused and shifted his eyes. 

“Yes, my lord,” she answered breathlessly, resisting the urge to touch Yu Zhong’s hand, a smile growing on her face. “Shall we talk about the shooting star I saw yesterday?” They separate from the group, walking briskly down to the dark and unused hallway. As soon as they left the scene, Luo Yi could see the smirk on her husband’s lips. 

* * *

“We have all night,” he said in a low voice just beside her ear, sending shivers down her spine, as he whisked her away to another corridor. After the meeting adjourned, the servants were busy cleaning up and assisting the guests to their rooms. The two of them could sneak to Yu Zhong’s room unseen, especially that the path to his quarters was designed to be exclusive. But ahead were a group of servants trying to repair a collapsed roof. Rainwater was pouring into the corridor that separated them from the wing where Yu Zhong’s room was located. She groaned in frustration. Even if they ignore the servants, they will be soaked in icy cold water. 

“Let them see us. Everyone believes we are sleeping together anyway,” Yu Zhong embraced her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“It’s inappropriate.” She said half-heartedly, enjoying the warmth surrounding her body and the kisses. Right now they were at a distance and unseen in the dark. The Black Dragon was supposed to be a revered leader, and the last thing Luo Yi wanted was to fuel the servants’ lewd gossiping that the meeting was canceled for sex. Anything they talk about inside the palace walls would always end up on the marketplace the next day. She couldn’t use her magic to go to Yu Zhong’s room as it was protected by several charms that would alert the mage guards of the palace. “Maybe we should wait for a little?” 

“Maybe we can.” Yu Zhong hummed. He wrapped his arm around Luo Yi’s waist and pulled her close. She expected the kiss and parted her lips. Ah, he tasted like the wine they drank earlier and she loved every inch of his mouth. There was something visceral about all the evasion they’re doing. It’s as if she was young again, playing with the rules, and the risk of being caught a thrill of itself. 

She had no will to resist as he continued with his relentless assault on her mouth, and she reciprocated with her tongue, losing a sense of her surroundings. He pulled her into a nearby room - in between kisses - and slid the door shut. It was dark and smelled like spices. An idle lamp revealed numerous jars neatly placed on cabinets and sacks piled up at the corner of the room. She could barely register the exact nature of the place when Yu Zhong growled. His body pinned her against the wall and they continued kissing. Yearning more pressure and contact, she hooked one of her legs on his waist to pull him closer. The sound of the rain was tempered by the walls and was replaced by soft sighs and moans from their kisses. 

Luo Yi broke away and inhaled sharply, her lungs desperate for air but Yu Zhong was undeterred and wasted no time. One of his arms was against the wall for support, while the other unbuttoned her tunic and pulled down her collar, revealing her neck and shoulder. His hand grasped her right breast and gave it a soft squeeze as his kisses trailed from her lips, and traced her jaw. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere…” Luo Yi said weakly as the assault on her neck continued, resting a hand on Yu Zhong’s arm, while the other clung to the fabric of his robe. She loved the strong body pressed against her. Her skin felt like it was soaked in hot water and her clothes were becoming more uncomfortable due to the heat. 

“Hmm..?” Yu Zhong didn’t seem to care and continued tasting her. His hand moved to trace her hips then stroked the bare skin on Luo Yi’s leg that was hooked on his waist. Then he dug beneath the hem of her tunic, toyed with the fabric of her underwear, and pulled the garment down. 

“Wait-” Luo Yi resisted and grabbed his wrist. Her underwear dropped only as far as below her hip bone. “Not here!” She scolded him quietly and their bodies separated. 

Yu Zhong looked sheepish, breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall with one arm, still towering above her. He looked flushed against the soft glow of the lamp, his hair clinging on his sweaty skin. “Okay, what’s your suggestion, then?” 

“My room.” 

“Why didn’t you take us there earlier?” He asked, annoyed. 

“Because we can’t be loud there. We need to keep the volume down.” She bit her lip and began channeling her spell. While she had her room, it was located in the old maids’ section of the palace. The walls there were quite thin but they had no choice. Any random room might contain a guest, and with the rains, the servants were patching up every hole all around the palace. Her clothes were already crumpled and messed up, and she couldn’t afford to be seen in such a state. After a few seconds, they found themselves in the dark. 

“You sure this is your room?” 

“Of course.” With the heavy storm, they were mostly deprived of moonlight. She reached out in the darkness, trying to find her table for study. There. On the surface were several scrolls and she sighed in relief as she touched the familiar shape of a lamp. “Thank goodness,” she breathed in and turned the knobs to ignite their light source. Luckily, the rain was in the same direction as her window and there was no need to seal it. She turned to the messy bed in the corner of the room, with pillows scattered and sheets unfolded. How embarrassing. “I’ll go prepare the bed-” 

Luo Yi turned around to see Yu Zhong undressing, just at the right timing to see him open his robe to reveal his bare chest and his muscled stomach. Against the light of the lamp, his body was just a sculptured masterpiece. His eyes smoldered against the glow of the fire, eager and hungry for her. She took a deep breath and gripped her tunic as Yu Zhong’s fingers worked on the strings of his underwear and untied them. She stood frozen, unable to look away as the last piece of garment pooled at his feet. It’s not the first time she saw him naked, but the first time she saw his erection. She was unable to react properly when Yu Zhong closed the distance in a flash and picked her up effortlessly, tossing her slippers away. 

Her back hit the soft cushion of the bed and her arms flopped helplessly on the side as Yu Zhong pinned her down and began kissing her jawline again, groping her breasts. His thigh settled between her legs and applied pressure, eliciting another moan from her. The fabric on her body was becoming more unbearable. Briefly, she pushed her husband away to pull up her tunic and toss it to the side. Fingers began to tug down her chest wrappings.

“No, don’t pull that. You’re only making it tighter.” She said, pushing the man’s hand away and tending to the strings herself. “I thought you’re already experienced with this?” 

“I never had to do it myself.” Yu Zhong reasoned, frowning. “Why wear something so complicated?” 

“Protection.” 

No more questions were asked after her answer and Luo Yi smiled as her wrappings went loose. She gave Yu Zhong the pleasure of taking off the last pieces of garments as she laid down with arms sprawled open to welcome him. Above her, his eyes roamed her body, taking the time to admire every part, burning with lust. He descended on her again and resumed kissing her neck but going lower and lower until his mouth reached the valley of her breasts. 

“Yes… like that.” She gasped as his tongue flicked against a nipple, sending jolts to the rest of her body that traveled to the sweet spot between her legs. Yu Zhong looked up to her and understood, and sucked the other nipple while he fondled her breasts. Luo Yi threw her head back as he continued trailing kisses down to her soft belly and on her thigh. Every little sensation seemed to be heightened - she loved the stubble from his beard brushing against her skin and even the calluses on his hands. It’s unfair she’s the only one receiving all this attention. 

“Something’s wrong?” Yu Zhong asked as Luo Yi pushed him back.

“No, nothing. I just want to touch you too.” She gave him a quick kiss before they settled side by side. She ran her hand on his chest to his shoulder and gripped the muscles of his arms as they kissed more. He had so many scars, and Luo Yi tried to map all of them with her touch, keeping them in her memory. She kissed his neck and his chest as he did with her earlier. His arm settled around her waist and pulled her closer as she hooked one leg around him again. 

Luo Yi’s hand wandered down slowly, teasing until she touched the muscles on Yu Zhong’s stomach, down to the hairs beneath his belly button, until she found his length. He was already so hard. The man moaned against her lips as she gently stroked the organ. The sound was so good against her ears and she could do this until he’s all spent - but he wouldn’t want it to end like that. Her fingers let go to touch the folds between her legs. She’s ready. “Lie back, my love.” 

Yu Zhong complied and laid on his back, eyes dark with desire, his chest heaving as she climbed over and straddled him. He looked so beautiful with his flushed skin and sweaty hair. She rocked her hips against him, teasing him with the contact, and his reaction was simply a delight - eyes shut tight and mouth partly opened as he sighed in pleasure. When he opened his eyes again, he reached out to touch both of her breasts, squeezing lightly and helping her balance. They shared a final smile before Luo Yi guided his erection inside her. 

She threw back her head, closed her eyes, and relaxed her body as she stretched to accommodate his girth. It had been years since her last sexual encounter. The discomfort soon faded and was replaced by an amazing sensation - what she waited for and agonized over since morning. She looked down on her beloved and began rocking her hips again. The lump on Yu Zhong’s throat bobbed up and down and he made lovely noises with every motion of her hips. He moved his hands to grip her waist, supporting her weight while she held onto his shoulders for balance. 

It was so, so good. Luo Yi moved more intensely, craving more friction inside her while Yu Zhong ran his hands from her legs to her chest and back to her waist. She wanted it faster, feeling the pressure build inside her with every motion. However, she slowed down as the back of her thighs and her calves began to hurt. 

“Hey my love, Luo Yi...” The man beneath her pushed her up, gritting his teeth, and his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re crushing me.” He let out a strained laugh. 

“I’m so sorry.” She quickly raised herself, minding her distance from his sensitive area. It was more difficult than she expected but she didn’t want to lose the momentum when she’s close to her climax. She moved her leg to adjust, but her toe was stuck on the blanket, causing her right foot to bend at an unnatural angle. The pain quickly shot through her body and she whimpered as her entire leg froze. Luo Yi rolled back onto her mattress, clutching her foot. Just a little more and she would have fallen off her bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Yu Zhong quickly helped her lie on her back. 

“Cramps…” She groaned in frustration. Of all times!

“Alright, let me-” Yu Zhong forcefully straightened her leg despite her body’s protest and massaged the frozen string of muscle in the arch of her foot. His quick response brought so much relief and the pain began to fade away. “Feeling better? Does it hurt anywhere else?” He asked and patiently continued his massage. 

Luo Yi shook her head and inhaled, relaxing. “It feels so much better now. Thank you.” How could this happen at all times? She stared at the ceiling dazed, still as a rock as she waited for her muscles to recover. “Sorry for that.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from Yu Zhong. “Your spirit is just so great that your body cannot keep up with it. I’m reminded again of why I fell for you.” He brushed her hair affectionately. 

“Let’s continue,” Luo Yi rotated her foot, testing if there’s more pain. Her muscles remained tense but the pain had faded. If she simply lay back, she would be fine. She spread out her arms and Yu Zhong dived into them, supporting his weight using his elbows which landed on some strands of her hair sprawled on the mattress. “O-ouch my hair-”

“Sorry.” Yu Zhong sat up and gathered her hair into one spot before he carefully placed himself above her. No more obstructions now. 

She initiated the kiss, telling him it’s alright. Face to face like this it just felt so intimate. Lips to lips. Chest to chest. Then he took both her hands and laced their fingers together. The slow, romantic pace felt just as right as their wanton actions earlier. As soon as she felt Yu Zhong’s manhood pressing against her entrance, she opened up her legs and raised her hip, urging him to continue. Luo Yi sighed as she was filled again with heat, no more discomfort this time as she was already stretched. 

At first, his thrusts were too gentle and slow, too careful. She encouraged him to increase the pace and intensity by running her hands on his back and groping his buttocks. The pressure was building inside her again, especially that the grunts against her ears were pleasing. “Deeper,” she said in between moans and Yu Zhong raised her hip. He stopped briefly which made Luo Yi frustrated, but it was to hook one of her legs on his shoulder. 

"Is this alright?" He asked, breathless.

"Yes... I love it."

Ah. The angle was just so good. Perfect in every way. Luo Yi whimpered and clutched the fabric her fingers could grasp, just to relieve all the tension that was filling her body from her core to her limbs. She bit her lip and held back her moans, remembering how thin the walls were. How she wished she could scream and enjoy the moment fully. Above her Yu Zhong was panting hard as well, his face so red and the veins on his neck visible. Sweat was pouring down from his temple and down his chest. 

Her back suddenly arched as the first waves of her climax took hold of her body. She closed her eyes and clutched the blanket around her as she trembled, her entire body on fire. Yu Zhong’s hand quickly left her leg and covered her mouth, muffling her cries of pleasure. She was grateful for it as she lost control of herself with all the sensations in her body. When it was over she laid back flat on the mattress dazed, pulse racing, breathing hard. 

It wasn’t over for Yu Zhong and she urged him not to hold back, to ride on her until all his strength was spent. His entire body covered her while she wrapped both her legs on his waist and squeezed. The weight was almost suffocating but she loved surrendering to the power holding her down. She embraced him and gently stroked his hair as he buried his face on her shoulder. He’s close - grunting hard and was concealing his noises by pressing his face hard against the mattress. After a few final thrusts, he let out a strangled cry, shuddered, and collapsed on top of her. Not wanting to crush her with his weight, he quickly lifted himself up and rolled to the side, wiping the saliva dripping from his mouth using the back of his hand. 

Luo Yi smiled and hovered over him as he laid flat on his back, exhausted. She snuggled close and rested her face on his chest, listening to his heart. Yu Zhong’s hand found its way to her back, pulling her close in an embrace. “You’re amazing,” she said, drawing circles on his body with her fingers, admiring the scars she could still see in the dark. “Can’t believe I waited nine years for this.”

“Just nine years?” Yu Zhong wheezed and lazily brushed her hair with his fingers. He laughed and Luo Yi looked up to gaze on him lovingly. He cupped her face and gave his wife one last, gentle kiss before she rested on him again. 

* * *

Too loud in the morning. Luo Yi groaned as the knocking on her door continued. Who dared to wake her up? Nobody had the right. The knocking didn’t stop and it was impossible to go back to sleep, especially when the visitors outside were already shouting her name. 

“Ignore it, just stay with me.” Yu Zhong's arm was draped on her, pulling her closer against him.

“It’s the old ladies! I can’t leave them there, they’re gonna break inside.” Luo Yi wriggled out of the arms trapping her, heavy like logs as her husband made no effort to lift them. Yu Zhong yawned then smiled at her before reaching out to pull the covers on him. She fought the urge to stay and just stare at the lovely sight of him sleeping. “I’m here, stop knocking!”

As soon as she stood up, she realized how sore her muscles were from last night. She stopped by the mirror, seeing her horrified reflection to her appearance- her hairs were tangled and messy and dark hickeys all over her neck and shoulders. If anyone saw her in that state, they would think she engaged in a choking contest and rolled down from the top of a hill soaked in sugarcane juice. Panicking, she grabbed Yu Zhong’s robe on the floor and covered herself with it as she staggered onto the door, pain shooting through her legs. She straightened her hair as soon as she reached the door. 

“May I know why you are disturbing me in my sleep?” Luo Yi asked, pulse racing as she noticed the perplexed looked of the elderly women. She kept her sliding door only partly opened, hoping that none of the visitors would peer into her room. 

“Are you alright, Luo Yi?” One asked, visibly concerned. 

“Yes, please do not worry. Let’s go into the matter. I assume this is urgent.”

“We are worried about the master,” the eldest woman said. “Nobody saw him leave his room this morning. It’s past his time for breakfast and the training grounds were empty.”

“Have you checked his room?” Luo Yi asked, hoping it will give her time to make up something.

“Of course not! We can’t do that, only you can-”

Luo Yi buried her face in her hands as soon as she saw the elderly women petrified. She fought an urge to scream as Yu Zhong grabbed her from behind and locked her in a hug in full view of the others. After all her efforts, they would only arrive at this. 

“The master is here.” Yu Zhong said from behind her, yawning and waving his arm. He was wearing nothing, proudly flashing his nether regions. “Please prepare breakfast for the both of us.” His words sent the other women profusely apologizing and running away terrified. He only let go of Luo Yi to slide the door shut. "Oh Luo Yi, you worry too much. Let them talk.”

She sighed. There was no strength left in her to protest. “We will discuss this later.”

Yu Zhong smirked and gave her a soft massage on the shoulders and the back of her neck. Luo Yi took a deep breath and was thankful for the touch. “We still have time while they prepare breakfast.” He whispered close to her ear. He was about to kiss her when she turned her face away. 

“No.” She said firmly, feeling drained. Her stomach was rumbling and she needed water for her dry throat. More importantly, she wasn’t in the right mood. “Wasn’t last night enough, my love?”

“Just a quick one. Please.”

“No,” she insisted. 

Yu Zhong let out a disappointed sigh and just pulled her close for an embrace. “Alright, but can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Absolutely,” she smiled and buried her face on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this fic! Also please recommend this to others if you liked it. Would love to hear your comments too.
> 
> Other comments on world building and lore:
> 
> 1\. Yu Zhong actually never had a father and mother because he just fell from the sky into the Dragon's Altar as a baby. But in my headcanon, Luo Yi doesn't know this detail. 
> 
> 2\. I think Yu Zhong is able to consolidate supporters who gave him land, and his own capital with a palace. He gets allies from lords who have interest in taking over Cadia Riverlands. 
> 
> 3\. How old is Luo Yi? Yu Zhong in canon is at least 40 years old as he grew with Baxia. We don't know if Luo Yi is the same but 9 years had passed since she met Yu Zhong until he recovers the Reverse Scale. Prior to that she gathered her clan to prepare for her master's return, something a teenager wouldn't likely be able to do. I'd pin Luo Yi's age as between 33-40 years old.


End file.
